Glove World R.I.P.
Glove World R.I.P. is the thirty-seventh episode of the eighth seasn and the three hundred and firty-first episode of the series. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick spend a final day at Glove World before it shuts down forever. Plot At SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob was reading a book in his library. Suddenly, a rollercoaster crashes through the wall, arriving from Glove World. The furious riders state that they are glad Glove World is closing down, of which SpongeBob screams at, and goes to tell Patrick, who decide to visit Glove World for one last time. Arriving at Glove World, they meet the ticketman, who tells them again that Glove World is ''closing down for good. SpongeBob and Patrick promptly scream again, and enter the amusement park. They decide to ride the amusement rides one more time to remember the park by. They first enter the tea cups, which promptly damage them. They also enter other rides such as the Glove Drop, and Pirate Ship which all injure the riders. Once going on the Ferris Wheel, the ride derails and rides like a wheel. SpongeBob & Patrick mostly ignore it. After realizing the danger of Glove World's rides, SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to rebuild the rides. Their first attempt is the Hall Of Mirrors, which fails. Meanwhile, after the current mascot of Glove World quits, Patrick tries the job, but also fails. SpongeBob tries to work on the chairlift, but ends up having the ride go too fast. They also attempt to stop a roller coaster's riders from falling into the sand, but they end up doing it anyway. During the time, Glove World was destroyed. SpongeBob and Patrick are saddened and decide to defend it by chaining themselves to the entrance. However, they then find out from the Glove World Owner that it's closing down to open Glove Universe. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to go, but Patrick has thrown the key for the chains into Glove Lake, and SpongeBob gets a blank and angry expression. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick Locations *Glove World *Glove Universe Notes *This is the fourth and, so far, final appearance of Glove World. The previous episodes were "Rock Bottom," "Roller Cowards," and "Tunnel of Glove." Glove World, was however, mentioned in "The Abrasive Side." *Glove World has now been replaced by its much larger successor park, Glove Universe. *One of the fish said "My leg can't feel me", a reference to the '''MY LEG!' gag. *This is the second time SpongeBob and Patrick ride the Fiery Fist O' Pain. That first was in "Roller Cowards". *The former mascot of Glove World looks extremely similar to one of the members of the The Bubble Poppin' Boys due to his hairstyle. *The line "It's now or never" was used in a previous episode, "Trenchbillies." *Glove Universe has the same music as "Krabby Land." *When SpongeBob and Patrick ride the Glove Boat it is similar to the from "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa." *In "Prehibernation Week," SpongeBob was scared of jumping high but in this episode he did it well, he may have overcome this fear between the two episodes. *Two Nat Petersons were shown. One that was talking with an anchovy and one that was holding balloons. The other one could possibly be his unknown twin, he appeared on The Hall of Mirror part *At the beginning, there was a window on SpongeBob's bookcase. *In "Hooky," Patrick jumps down a hook even though he says in this episode he's allergic and in these two episodes he jumps without any reactions. **Although he might have been saying that because he didn't want to jump down. *This episode was rated PG in Canada. *SpongeBob and Patrick were speaking endlessly about gloves before they entered Glove World. They said famous quotes, but inserted glove in most of them. **What SpongeBob and Patrick said: ***'SpongeBob:' Ooh, that looks Glovey on you Patrick. ***'Patrick:' It fits like a glove. ***'SpongeBob:' Glove size fits all. ***'Patrick:' A penny saved is a penny gloved! ***'SpongeBob:' You can leave a glove to glove, but you can't make it glove. ***'Patrick:' She gloves me, she gloves me not. ***'SpongeBob:' All's fair in glove and war. ***'Patrick:' Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove. **Translates into famous quotes: ***Ooh, that looks lovely on you Patrick. ***It fits like a glove. ***One size fits all. ***A penny saved is a penny earned. ***You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. ***She loves me, she loves me not. ***All's fair in love and war. ***(No real translation but gibberish from Patrick) Cultural References *The closure of Glove World and the opening of Glove Universe may be a reference to the now closed Six Flags AstroWorld as the Fiery Fist O' Pain relates to the Texas Cyclone and the Mitten was also related to the Serpant ride. *The Tilt-A-Hurl, Glove Drop and the Glove Boat are all references to real rides: The Tilt-A Whirl, Drop Zone, The Sea Dragon, and the Tower of Terror. Errors *When Patrick was introducing the "new and improved" Hall of Mirrors, he was wearing a suit at the time and not the glove pants. In the next scene, he was wearing the glove pants again. *When SpongeBob and Patrick are walking to get to their seats on the Glove Boat, Patrick was wearing his normal pants, but in the next instance, they are back to his glove pants. Transcipt *was reading a book in his library. A roller coaster crashes through the wall and hits a statue's head, causing it to hit the bookcase and the books collapse *'SpongeBob:' Ah! Guests! May I offer you some lemonade? *'Billy:' Ugh! That has got to be the worst amusement park I have EVER been to! *'Harold:' Yeah! The world would be a much better place with Glove World shut down down for good! claps *'SpongeBob:' Excuse me, did you just say Glove World? *'Billy:' Yes. It's Glove World. They're gonna close it. Tomorrow! Forever!!! *'SpongeBob:' Close Glove World? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?! *'Billy:' Well, it's depends on your definition. *'SpongeBob:' I'm sorry I gotta go. in the library *'Billy:' Wh-wh-wh what about our lemonade? to patrick's rock, SpongeBob was running and stops to knock on the rock *'SpongeBob:' Patrick! was in the shower inside the rock *'Patrick:' I can't come out. SpongeBob I'm taking a shower. *'SpongeBob:' But Patrick, it's Glove World! They're gonna... was out of the shower and running *'Patrick:' Glove World? starts running *'SpongeBob:' Patrick wait! to Glove World Entrance. SpongeBob and Patrick made it to glove world *'SpongeBob:' There it is Patrick. Glove World. *'Patrick:' Look at that guy, he must be older. *'SpongeBob:' Uh-huh, come on. Excuse us sir, we heard a horrible rumor that you're gonna close glove world forever. *'Patrick:' Close Glove World?! Has the world gone mad?! wasn't wearing shorts *'Glove World Owner:' Here son, take this. You don't wanna get cold. puts on his glove world hat *'Patrick:' Uh, it feels good. *'SpongeBob:' Ooh, that looks Glovey on you Patrick. *'Patrick:' It fits like a glove. *'SpongeBob:' Glove size fits all. *'Patrick:' A penny saved is a penny gloved! *'SpongeBob:' You can leave a glove to glove, but you can't make it glove. *'Patrick:' She gloves me, she gloves me not. *'SpongeBob:' All's fair in glove and war. *'Patrick:' Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove! Glove. *'Glove World Owner:' Well, enjoy that hat. Now if you'll folks will excuse me, I have a rickety old theme park to close down. *'SpongeBob:' Then the rumors are true, you are gonna close Glove World. *'Glove World Owner:' Yep. and Patrick scream *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Glove World Owner:' I understand you're concern, but really... and Patrick screams again *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! out through Glove World *'SpongeBob:' Oh, please Mr. Soon To Be Ex-owner of Glove World. Could you see in your heart, to let us ride all our favorite rides? Just one last time. *'Patrick:' For all time's right sake. *'Glove World Owner:' Well, seeing it's our last day of operation, anyway and it's long as the two of you pay the full admission price, sure go right ahead! *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. & Patrick are kissing to his feet.. Cutscene to Tilt-A-Hurl *'SpongeBob:' Well, there she is Patrick. It's time to say goodbye to the Tilt-A-Hurl. and Patrick are getting in the seats *'Patrick:' Goodbye Tilt-A-Hurl. metal seatbar hits SpongeBob and Patrick. The Tilt-A-Hurl starts to spin *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Ow! Again Ow! Again Ow! Again Ow! one more time OW! Tilt-A-Hurl has stopped *'Patrick:' We'll miss you. & Patrick are getting out of seats.. Next, they're at the Glove Drop *'SpongeBob:' Goodbye Glove Drop. *'Patrick:' So many fun memories on this ride. *'SpongeBob:' I know Patrick but we have to be brave. is on the Glove Drop. The hand pushes the Glove Drop. It falls down. Everybody screams, except SpongeBob and Patrick are crying. It crashes to the ground. SpongeBob and Patrick are up.. sniffles Where to next Patrick? *'Patrick:' I think you know where pal. that, they are looking the Glove Boat *'SpongeBob:' The Glove Boat. My most favorite ride in entire glove kingdom. This is the last time we'll ever ride it. *'Patrick:' Come on buddy. Let's take our seats. [ Everyone was on the glove boat] *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' weakly Whee. glove boat swings back and forth, until it's upside down. And everyone falls down.. Cutscene through the Glove World *'SpongeBob:' I just don't get it, I mean why? Why must Glove World close? roller coaster fall on the ground *'Patrick:' Beats me. Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel. to the Ferris Wheel. SpongeBob sighs. The Ferris Wheel rolls *'SpongeBob:' Ew, did you hear that? *'Patrick:' Excuse me. *'SpongeBob:' No not that it was... oh no Patrick look! *'Patrick:' Oh no! What am I looking at? *'SpongeBob:' The Ferris Wheel has ripped free of it moorings! Ferris Wheel was still rolling *'Patrick:' Then you mean... *'SpongeBob:' Uh-huh. *'Patrick:' It's somehow ripped free from it's moorings! screams. And the Ferris Wheel was still rolling SpongeBob what are you doing? We must remain seated in all times! *'SpongeBob:' We have to jump off this thing before it crashes! Come on! off the Ferris Wheel *'Patrick:' Wh-wh-wh-wh? You know I'm allergic to jumping! You know that! on the ground and then he runs *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, it's now or never! You can do this! *'Patrick:' Ay ahhh, oh if you say so. to jump. He was out of the ferris wheel *'SpongeBob:' Nice job Patrick. *'Patrick:' Thanks! *'SpongeBob:' Look! Ferris Wheel crashed in the Glove Lake Whoa, right in the middle of Glove Lake. *'Patrick:' That's really gonna spoil the residents of Glove Castle. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, I think the time has come for us to accept reality. *'Patrick:' Well goodness for what started now. *'SpongeBob:' All I'm saying is maybe there's a reason Glove World is closing. I mean just look around you, open your eyes. *'Patrick:' Ok. his eyes. At the Hall of Mirrors, Tom and his son are laughing at the mirror but the mirrors are shattered. Next at the mud slide, the log has falls into the mud. Thaddeus got worms on his body, including Evelyn. At the glove karts, harold was honking the wheel *'Harold:' Move it slowpoke! *'Fred:' Hey, who you calling slowpoke? You sidey! was stuck in the glove karts. Patrick closed his eyes *'SpongeBob:' See what I mean patrick. Glove world is on it's last legs. *'Patrick:' Yeah, or on it's last finger. *'SpongeBob:' I just wish there was something we can do. smiles *'Patrick:' I know what we can do. Let's take a trip to glove world and cheers us up. *'SpongeBob:' Wait a second. gasps That's it! *'Patrick:' It is? *'SpongeBob:' Of course, we just have to fix Glove World. *'Patrick:' We do? *'SpongeBob:' Then everybody will love it again, and then will have no choice but to keep Glove World open. Are you with me? *'Patrick:' I think so. Yeah i'm here. to the hall of mirrors, and SpongeBob was in the mirror *'SpongeBob:' Okay Patrick, this is it you remember what to say? *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, I'm not a stupid. Come one, come all, to the new, the improved... *'SpongeBob:' whisperly Hall of mirrors. *'Patrick:' Hall of Mirrors! *'Nat:' Wow, new approved. turns into Nat Wow, that's fantastic! *'SpongeBob:' It's working. *'Ugly Fish:' Oh, I'll try it. turns into Ugly Fish Hey, what kind of mirror is that? SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' Ow! *'Ugly Fish:' Luck, leather close this place down! the bubble poppin boy and Monroe *'Bubble poppin boy:' Hey there kid. kicks his leg You little crab! I have had it! Three and a half weeks of working here, this is how we treated! You're gonna have to pay for my generally replacement surgery! *'Glove World Owner:' I'm sorry you're feeled that way but if we were combinated every employee. off the glove mascot *'Bubble poppin boy:' Combinate this boss man! *'Glove World Owner:' Great! Now where am I gonna find another mascot? *'Patrick:' Mr.Owner Mr.Owner! Can I wear the glovey glove costume? Please, please? I just wanna try it on. And also this hat you let me earlier is turning to get little worn out. See? up to Patrick's butt *'Glove World Owner:' Well sure, why not? I mean what could go wrong? *'Patrick:' Thanks! Cutscene to Ice cream *'Ice cream employee:' Here you go little boy. *'Monroe:' Thanks! appears *'Patrick:' Oh oh! Glove Ice cream! crying Thanks! the Glove Karts, Patrick cuts in line *'Sandals:' The park mascot, cutting in line? appears being angry *'Monroe:' And he stole my ice cream! has monroe's ice cream on his mouth, and spits all over *'Patrick:' I thought he gave it to me. looks the glove swing was stopping *'SpongeBob:' Boy, the swing ride is really slowing down. Bet something I can fix. guy is sleeping. And SpongeBob appears Excuse me. guy fell. And SpongeBob gets the glove hat, and puts it on his head. He pulls the fastest. And the glove swing was fastest. And everyone screams. Billy's hat flew away. Lloyd's shirt flew away too. Mabel's hair flew away as well. All of them flew away from the bottom Much better. roller coaster was fastest. Everyone screams. All of them were flown away. SpongeBob runs through the glove pole Ooh. is pushing the glove pole. And gray fish is landed safely *'Gray Fish:' Huh? Hey, I landed safely! of them are landed safely *'All:' Hey, we landed safely! of them are in the ground. SpongeBob steps back. Patrick chases with the hammer. And everyone is screaming *'Fish:' He's insane! Run for your lives! exits the glove world *'Patrick:' Come back here! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, Stop! What are you doing? *'Patrick:' I'm just trying to test their straight for this giant hammer. *'SpongeBob:' Listen Patrick, did you hear that? *'Patrick:' Yeah, it's the sound of total silence. tumbleweed appears and across through the glove world Plus tumbleweeds. glove world has been R.I.P. from 2000-2012 *'SpongeBob:' Everybody's gone home Patrick. We couldn't fix Glove World, and now it's over. They're gonna close it, there's nothing we can do. *'Patrick:' Well, there is one thing we can do. night, SpongeBob and Patrick are chained up at the glove world entrance. And the glove owner comes *'Glove World Owner:' What are you doing? *'SpongeBob:' We're doing what any concern responsible person does when they're left no other choice. *'Patrick:' Yeah brother! We're chaining ourselfs, through a gate. *'Glove World Owner:' Well I hope you don't plan on staying chain for long. Or you'll miss the big grand opening tonight. *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' The grand What? *'Glove World Owner:' The grand opening. The only reason we're closing down Glove World, it's because Glove Universe is opening tonight. See for yourself. Glove Universe was grand opening with fireworks. *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Glove Universe? *'Glove World Owner:' Isn't she something? sighs Well, you two have a good night. *'SpongeBob:' Glove Universe grand opening! Are you ready Patrick?! *'Patrick:' You bet! *'SpongeBob:' Ok, let's get out of the chains. Give me the key. *'Patrick:' What key? *'SpongeBob:' The key that I gave you. The key that's unlock these chains. *'Patrick:' Oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah, you told me to keep in the safe place remember? *'SpongeBob:' So where you keeping it? *'Patrick:' At the bottom of Glove Lake. Where no one will eeeeeeeeeveeerr find it! out the Glove World Entrance SpongeBob? Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki